Hok'Tar2
by evil superman
Summary: Sequel to my story Hok'Tar. This basically picks up where Hok'Tar left off. So if you haven't read that story you might want to do that first.
1. 1

Title: Hok'Tar 2  
  
Spoilers: none to my knowledge  
  
Season: shrugs not really important...  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Summary: Basically this is a sequel to my other story Hok'Tar  
  
The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. Not Betaed  
  
========================  
  
"Hey mom have you seen my pink Hottie zip-up sweater?" Cassie yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Did you look in the hall closet?" Janet yelled back from the kitchen where she was washing the dishes with Macein's help.  
  
"Give me a break!" Macein lightly banged his head against the counter. "I mean come on she's been at it for like two hours. Tell me is this like some kind of girl thing or what?"  
  
Just then Cassie came down stairs wearing light blue sneakers, a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and her pink Hottie zip-up sweater. "Ok tell me what do you think of this outfit?"  
  
"Geeze what is this like the 20th outfit in the last half hour? Whats the big deal it's just the first day of school."  
  
"Ok since you've never actually had a first day of school here on Earth I'm going to be nice and let that coment go."  
  
"He does have a point there honey, it is just the first day of school."  
  
"Just...just the first day of school. That may have been so in the past, but not now. This time I'll be starting high school, I'm going to be at the bottom of the food chain. If I have any hope of surving this school year I have to make a good impression tomorow."  
  
"Well whatever you decide it'll have to wait intill tomorow, because right now it's time for you two to get to bed. And no but mom from either of you." Seeing no room for argument both kids said their good nights and went up to bed.  
  
A few hours later Macein was no closer to sleep then he was earlier. Frustrated with trying to get to sleep Macein got out of bed and made his way down stairs. Finding his way out on to the back porch Macein sat down on the steps and began to stargaze. When Macein was almost asleep he was jolted awake by Timber wanting to play fetch (A/N: I have no idea what the dogs real name is or if it was ever even given a name so I made one up).  
  
"Alright, fine. You wanna play I'll play." Macein finally gave in. "Go get it boy." Macein then threw Timber's chew toy towards the back fence.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed mister?" Janet admonished as she stepped out on to the porch, and sat next to Macein.  
  
"Ja..uh..mom...sorry."  
  
"Hey it's ok, I understand. It has only been a couple of months there's no need to rush it, I mean it took Cassie a good six months give or take before she felt comfortable calling me mom."  
  
"Yeah I know, but still...Any way what are you doing up, I didn't wake ya up did I?"  
  
"No, no you didn't wake me up. If any one did it was that mutt, you and Cassie insist on keeping around, with his barking."  
  
"Hey he is not a mutt. He may be an over grown rodent, but he's not a mutt."  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter. What really matters is why you're up."  
  
"Uh yeah...I was kinda hoping you wouldn't bring that up."  
  
"Well I did and I'm waiting for an answer."  
  
"Honestly I don't know, I just can't seem to get to sleep. It's like my mind won't shut down it just keeps thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Everything and nothing. I don't know it's hard to explain."  
  
"I understand. But I think I might have a theory, want to hear it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I think you can't sleep because you're worried about tomorow."  
  
"Thats probably true. I mean I barely even know half of what I should know, if that. I still have problems reading english and the list goes on."  
  
"Look I know you're worried, but it's going to be fine trust me I know these things. It comes with the teritory. Now what do you say we get back to sleep, it's going to be a big day tomorow."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right, thanks."  
  
They both got up and went back into the house, after giving Janet a quick hug Macein went back to his room and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. After turning off the lights Janet shortly followed suite. 


	2. 2

"Cassie, Macein, it's time to get up." Janet hollered from the base of the stairs.  
  
"Mom no need to yell I'm up. I've been up for the last hour." Cassie, with her hair in a down style, came to the top of the stairs wearing her light blue shoes, a pair of faded whisker wash jeans, and a white t-shirt with a pink tank top over it, that said 'worship me'.  
  
"Where's Macein?"  
  
"Last I knew still in bed."  
  
"Well go get him out of bed. You don't want to be late on your first day of school do you?" Janet then went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, while Cassie went to get Macein up.  
  
"Take another step and this pillow and your head are going to become very well acquainted." Macein mumbled as Cassie walked into his room.  
  
"Hey don't shoot the messenger. I'm just here to tell you to get out of bed and get ready to go, before we're late for school." Cassie started to walk over to his bed where she intended to still his blankets, but was met with a pillow hitting her in the head after she took a few steps. "Hey what did you do that for?"  
  
"I told you, take another step and the pillow and your head would get to meet each other."  
  
"Fine have it your way." The next thing Macein knew Cassie was beating on him with his own pillow.  
  
"Alright, alright, already you win I'm up, I'm up." Cassie then left his room and Macein started to get ready.  
  
Down stairs Cassie, with a grin on her face, made her way into the kitchen and began to get herself some breakfast. Ignoring the courious look Janet was giving her Cassie sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast. Before Janet could ask about the goofy grin on Cassie's face Macein wandered into the kitchen, with his hair spiked up, wearing black dress boots, loose, slightly baggy, fitting jeans, and a black tight fitting long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Nice to see you finally decided to wake up." Janet greeted Macein.  
  
"Yes, well having someone repeatedly beat you over the head with your own pillow will tend to do that." Macein replied, while glaring at Cassie, and getting himself some breakfast.  
  
"Hey, you started it. If you hadn't thrown the pillow at my head in the first place, I never would've been able to beat you with it." Cassie defended herself.  
  
"Alright that's enough you two. Besides it's time to get going, now you both have your back packs, supplies, luch money..." Janet interupted.  
  
"Yes mom, we have everything that we need. Stop worrying." Cassie assured Janet as she and Macein made their way out the door.  
  
"Yeah don't worry." Macein agreed. "Oh and don't forget I have soccer after school. It's finale cuts, so we'll find out who made the team and who didn't and positions."  
  
"Right, do you need me to pick you up afterwards or can you find a ride?"  
  
"No I can get a ride with one of the guys."  
  
"Ok.... now you two leave before you're late for school."  
  
============  
  
About 15 to 20 mintues later Macein walked up to the junior high school. Spotting Phoenix and Carver hanging out near the front steps by some other kids, Macein made his way over. Before Macein had made it all the way over he'd been joined by Trent and Marcis.  
  
"Hey what's up guys?" Carver greeted the others as they got closer.  
  
"Nothin' much." Marcis answered.  
  
"You guys ready for this?" Trent asked.  
  
"Is anybody ever ready for school?" Macein shot back.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Alright people scheduals let's see 'em." Phoenix piped up. Looking over each of the scheduals Phoenix smiled. "Ok of the five classes this tri. we all have the same 1st hour Science class, 2nd hour Drama class, 4th hour English, and 5th hour Wood shop class. The only difference is that we have different Math teachers 3rd hour. Also we all have 2nd lunch.  
  
"Yeah, and dude look me and you have all the same classes together this tri." Macein pointed out to Phoenix.  
  
"Cool...oh and let's see Ashly is...uh in the same Math, English, and Drama class as us too." Before anyone else could say anything the bell rang.  
  
============  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be in the classes. 


	3. 3

(Science room)  
  
Getting to class just before the tardy bell rang the boys found seats and waited for the teacher to enter.  
  
"Good morning class I'm Mr. Witmore, and before we get started I'm going to put you into work groups that will be sitting together in their assigned areas." Mr. Witmore announced as he came into the class. "Ok at the table in the back on the right I would like Phoenix Cooper, Carver Falco, Macein Frasier, and Trent and Marcis Jamsen."  
  
Excited that they were getting to be in the same work group the guys didn't really pay attention to the rest of the group assignments. The rest of the class was spent going over class and school rules, what kind of things they were going to learn, and some of the different projects they would be doing, untill the bell rang ending class.  
  
==============  
  
(Auditorium)  
  
"Macein I didn't know you were in this class. We have a class together this is great." Ashly greeted Macein as he walked into the auditorium.  
  
"Actually we have three classes together." Macein held up three fingers. "This class, English, and Math."  
  
"Cool. So where are the others?"  
  
"Uh...let's see..uh your brother and Carver got cornered by a group of girls just outside the door, Trents at his locker catching up with some people, and Marcis I have no idea where he disappeared to."  
  
Finding seats, Ashly and Macein sat down and contiued their conversation. Moments later the rest of the guys came in and sat down in the seats near the other two. After the tardy bell rang everyone in the class found seats.  
  
"Alright everyone I'm Mr. Sloan and as you know this is drama." Mr. Sloan started. "In this we will be doing all kinds of acting techniques. Any where from improve to putting on a real play. Are there any questions?"  
  
"How many plays are we going to do?" A girl sitting in the front asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that. We have two options, we can 1.) work on doing just one big play or 2.) we can work on doing two or three small plays. By a show of hands who wants to go with option one." He counts the raised hands. "Alright now option two." Counts hands. "Ok it looks like you want to go with option one. We'll decided on which play in the next few days, but for now we're going to do some improve games."  
  
The rest of the class period went by quickly. Before anyone knew it it was time for the next class. Out in the hall the friends split up to go to their different classes.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of escorting milady to her next class?" Macein, still acting, asked Ashly, as he gave a slight bow and offered her his arm.  
  
"Why thank you. I do belive that would be quite acceptable milord." Ashly acted along and took his arm.  
  
"Oh please if you two think I'm going to put up with you two doing things like this all tri think again." Phoenix though in as he walked behind them to their math class.  
  
==================  
  
(Math class)  
  
Walking into math class the three could see a seating chart projected onto the board. Going to find their seats the three ended up sitting next to each other: Macein in a seat in the back row, Ashly sitting right in front of him, and Phoenix sitting in the seat to his left.  
  
"Alright class I'm Mrs. Maxell and I'll asume you've all found your seats, so we can get started with todays lesson." Mrs. Maxell stated as she glided into the room and started to write a problem on the board. "Ok now any volunteers to tell me the answer to this problem?..............No one, well then I guess I'll have to volunteer someone.....Mr. Cooper could you please tell me the answer to this problem?"  
  
"What you mean you don't know the answer? If you don't know how am I supposed to know?" Phoenix responded sarcastically.  
  
"I do know the answer....."  
  
"Then what are you asking me for if you already know the answer?"  
  
"Well I see we've we found the class smart alec."  
  
"I aim to please."  
  
The rest of the class period seemed to drag on forever, but finally after what felt like years class was over and it was time for lunch.  
  
============  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Heading to lunch Macein, Ashly, and Phoenix met up with Carver, Marcis, and Trent. Getting their food the group went to sit at one of the outside tables and compare notes about their 3rd hour classes.  
  
"Ok what I want to know is what the heck were you thinking, mouthing off to the teacher like that?" Ashly asked looking at Phoenix. "I mean I know you're a smart ass and all, but on the first day, come on man, are you trying to make the teacher hate you?"  
  
"What can I say? I am who I am. You don't like it, tough." Phoenix shot back.  
  
"Hey don't make me seperate you two." Trent jumped in. "We all know that Phoenix is a smart ass, so deal with it."  
  
"He's got a point." Macein agreed. "But any way enough with that. I've got bigger problems next hour is english, which is so not my best subject. Do you guys have any idea what this teacher is like?"  
  
"Who Mrs. Walsh?" Marcis asked. "I guess it depends. Shes one of those teachers you either like 'em or hate 'em."  
  
"Wo...wo..Mrs. Walsh same Mrs. Walsh as last year." Carver interupted seeing the others nod he continued. "You're telling me they moved her up from the middle school to the junior high?"  
  
"Yeah I thought you know that?" Ashly answered.  
  
Carver banges his head on the table. "Damn it! now I'm never going to pass english. She's the bane of my existence. She hates me with a passion"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she's feeling the same way as you." Macein consouled.  
  
"Ha..ha.. not helping."  
  
"Ok enough with the self pity. I say we use the last of our lunch period to play some soccer." Trent suggested. "What da ya say three on three."  
  
The others all agreeded and went over to a grassy area and started to play. Soon the bell rang and everyone began to head to their classes. Dragging Carver along with them the group walked into their english class.  
  
=========  
  
(English class)  
  
"Ok everyone take a seat and we can get started." Mrs. Walsh ordered. "As I'm sure most of you remember me from last year. For those of you who are new I am Mrs. Walsh. Before we get started with today's lesson I want to give you an assignment. For this assignment I would like you to write at a one to two page essay that will be due a week from today." Then one of the kids in the class raised their hand. "Yes"  
  
"What do we have to write about?" The kid asked.  
  
"I want you to write a paper telling about your family. I'm going to give you all five mintues now to brain storm, then we will begin today's lesson."  
  
The whole class began to brain storming for their papers. After the time was up Mrs. Walsh began to teach the day's lesson untill the class period was over. Leaving the room the boys headed out to the shop building and Ashly went to her next class.  
  
===========  
  
(Wood shop)  
  
"Man am I glad that that class is over with." Carver sighed as he sat down at the work bench he and the guys had claimed as their own.  
  
"Yeah no kidding. Can you belive she actually gave us homework on the first day. What kind of teacher does that?" Marcis added  
  
"A pure evil one." Before anyone could responed the shop teacher walked into the room  
  
"Good afternoon class I'm Mr. Simmons." Mr. Simmons introduced himself. "Now I know you're all anxious to get to work in the shop, but before you can do that you need to learn all the safty rules, the tools we'll using, how to use the tools properly, and so forth." The class gave a loud groan at that. "I know you hate doing class work and I don't like teaching class work, but it's gotta be done."  
  
So the class got down to business and did the paper work they had to do with out complaining, knowing that the sooner it all got done the sooner they could get into the shop. Finally the last bell of the day rang and the students hurried out of class to their freedom. 


	4. 4

(After school on the soccer field)  
  
"So guys what da ya think the odds of us all making the team are?" Macein asked as they were getting warmed up.  
  
"Hey don't sweat it we'll all make. I mean not to sound arrogant or any thing but we're probably the best damn players here." Phoenix asured the others.  
  
"Yeah Phoenix is right we'll be fine." Carver agreed as did Trent and Marcis.  
  
"Alright boys lets get started." The coach stated. "We're going to start out running ladders. everyone on the goal line....." Blows whistle. "GO!"  
  
For the next two hours the coach had them doing ladders, laps, ball handling drills, and team work drills.  
  
"Ok guys bring it in." The coach shouted to the players on the field. "You guys all did good today and I wish I could keep you all, but unfortunetly there's only room for 18 on the roster so I have to cut ten of you. For now I want you to all take a nice easy cool down jog around both soccer and baseball fields. When you get back I'll have the roster posted along with positions."  
  
About ten minutes later all of the players had finished their jog and were waiting for the coach to finish posting the roster on the bulletin board. Once finished the coach just barly got out of the way in time to keep from getting run over. Phoenix was the first to get to the board.  
  
===============

(Roster)  
  
Name: Position:  
  
1. Ricky Johnson Forward  
  
2. Jason Steele Forward  
  
3. Pablo Sanchez Forward  
  
4. Phoenix Cooper Forward  
  
5. Macein Frasier Forward  
  
6. Carver Falco Midfield  
  
7. Pete Wheeler Midfield  
  
8. Mark Dubois Midfield  
  
9. Jorge Garcia Midfield  
  
10. Ernie Khan Midfield  
  
11. Marcis Jamsen Defence  
  
12. Trent Jamsen Defence  
  
13. Tony Delvecchio Defence  
  
14. Ronny Dobbs Defence  
  
15. Mikey Thomas Defence  
  
16. Kenny Kawaguchi Goalie  
  
17. Brian Morgan Goalie  
  
18. Carlos Luna Goalie  
  
===========  
  
"Yes!! I told you guys we'd all make it." Phoenix exclaimed.  
  
"What we did? SWEET!" Macein was shocked that he'd made it considering he'd only been playing for a few months. The others were excited that they'd made the team to.  
  
"Ok for all you guys that made the team remember practices will be held every day after school at 3:30. Now go home celebrate and then get some rest, because if you thought try-outs were hard just wait 'till we start real practices." The coach reminded the players.  
  
=====================  
  
"Hey anybody home?" Macein yelled as he got home. Dumping his stuff at the base of the stairs Macein wandered through the house looking for either Janet or Cassie. Finding his way out back Macein found Janet and Cassie sitting in a couple of lawn chairs. Hearing someone come out the back door both Cassie and Janet turned their heads back towards the house.  
  
"Macein hey." Cassie greeted.  
  
"So Macein how'd it go?" Janet wanted to know.  
  
"I did it, I made the team." Macein couldn't keep the grin off his face "You are looking at the new right foward for the Colorado Springs Junior High Bulldogs."  
  
"Thats great honey. So aside from that how ws the rest of your day?" Macein just answered with a loud groan and ploped down on the porch steps.  
  
"That bad uh?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Let's just say I take back every nasty thing I've ever said about one of Daniel's boring lectures."  
  
"Don't worry it'll get better, trust me I've been there done that."  
  
"Ok you two time to get your homework done, and don't try to tell me that you don't have any. Dinner should be ready in about an hour.  
  
============  
  
(upstairs half an hour later)  
  
Cassie had been working on her math homework when her pen decided to die on her, not being able to find a new one in her room she went to see if Macein had one.  
  
"It's open." Macein called out when he heard a knock on his bed room door.  
  
"Hey Macein by any chance do you have an extra pen I can borrow?" Cassie asked as she walked into Macein's room. Thats when she noticed the huge pile of crumpled up paper piled around Macein's desk. "Wo...I see a tornado has hit your room. Whats up?"  
  
"Uh..oh yeah I'm trying to do my english. I have to write a one to two page paper, but the problem is I don't know what to write about."  
  
"Ah writers block, I know it well. Wish I could help but I've got my own work to do, speaking of which...."  
  
"Right a pen..." Macein looks around for a minute then toss a pen at Cassie. "Here now get out so I can work."  
  
Macein spent the rest of the night working on his homework, only taking a break long enough to eat dinner. The rest of the week went pretty much the same way going to school, soccer practise, and doing homework.


	5. 5

A/N: I just made up a last name for Teal'c off the top of my head if it's been used by someone else I didn't mean to steal it, honest.  
  
============  
  
(Week later in english class)  
  
"Alright class it's time to hand in the paper I assigned you last week." Mrs. Walsh announced. "But before you hand them in I'd like some of you to read your paper for the class."  
  
Mrs. Walsh picked a few people who then went to the front of the class and read their paper. Much to his horror Macein, who'd been trying to shink into his chair and become invisible, was the last person picked to read their paper. Caustiosly making his way to the front of the class Macein began to read his paper.  
  
============  
  
(Macein's paper)  
  
MY FAMILY  
  
By: Macein Frasier.  
  
Most people when they think of family, think of it in the typical sense: People that are biologicaly related. You know a Mom, Dad, maybe a sibling or two, along with grandparents, aunts, uncles and so on. But thats not always the case, when writing this paper I had a hard time, because I have two familes. My birth family and my adoptive family. After debating with myself I chose to write about my adoptive family, knowing that my birth family would understand.  
  
The first memeber of my new family I want to tell you about is General George Hammond, whose been like a grandfather to me. Even though he already has children and grandchildren of his own he still treats me like a grandson. For a general in the airforce he's probably one of the most gentle and caring people I've ever met. There are so many things I could say to describe him, but the best way to sum up General George Hammond, is the fact that he would do anything and everything in his power for the people under his command and the people he cares about.  
  
Next up is my uncle Murry Taylor. To most people my uncle Murry may seem like one of those people that don't openly show their emotions, but even though he dosen't always show his emotions I know that he really does care about me and that no matter what he'll always be there for me. He's probably one of the wisest and most mature members of my family. He takes it upon himself to show me the things I need to know to be a good person when I grow up. Another thing I like about my uncle Murry is that he doesn't treat me like a little kid, he never talks down to but at me, and he always listens to whatever I have to say. I guess in away you could say that he's also like a father figure to me.  
  
Another member of my family is my uncle Jack O'Neill, with two L's. Although I call Jack my uncle the truth is that about 85 to 90% of the time Jack acts more like the little brother I never had, instead of the forty something year old United States Airforce colonel that he is. Of all the adults in my family he's probably the one that gets to me the best, since he pretty much let's his inner child run lose, reaking havock and mayhem, 24/7. It still amazes me some times that Jack can still act like a big, happy, cynical, kid, considering all of the pain and loss he's been through in his life, it actually gives me hope to know that even with all the pain I've already been through in my life that I can still find happiness.  
  
The next person I want to talk about is my aunt Samanth (Sam) Carter. Like General Hammond and my uncle Jack she's also in the airforce only she's a major and she's also an astrophyscist with a PHD in quantum mechanics and a plasma/particle physics expert. Which means that she's, as Jack likes to say, really, really, really, really, ridiculously smart, probably to smart for her own good some times. Basically she's that extremly smart family member every kid wishes that they had to do their homework for them, not that she'd actually do mine, even if I bribed her. But it's probably a good thing that she's smart, because it's her smarts that have saved the lives of her and her team mates on more then one occasion.  
  
Another important family member is my uncle Daniel Jackson, or as Jack likes to call him spacemonkey, don't ask me how that nick name got started, but it annoys the heck out of Daniel, which is why Jack uses it every chance he gets. Daniel like my aunt Sam is ridiculously smart, although he's an archaeological expert, with PHD's in Anthropology and Linguistics. Daniel has an intresting, almost child like, way of looking at the world, one that sets him apart, and makes him unique. In a way I see Daniel as my role model, because Daniel, like me, learned all to well about pain and loss at an early age, but inspite of all his pain and loss Daniel has become a very optimistic and moral person, I'm proud to be able to look up to.  
  
Of course I can't forget my adoptive sister Cassie, my partner in crime. Cassie is the type of person that any kid would be proud to call sister, I now that I am. And even though she's 15 and a sophmore in high school I know that no matter whats going on in her life I know I can count on her to be there for any thing from just talking to getting me out of trouble. Out of my entire family I think me and Cassie understand and relate to each other the best, for a number of personal reasons I won't go into, but I know she knows what they are.  
  
Last, but not least probably the most important member of my new family Dr. Janet Frasier, my adoptive mom. You know when I first started living with her I used to think that I shouldn't call her mom, that in some way it would be wrong, because I already had a mom, even if she is dead, and calling someone else mom would be disrepectfull. But from day one she's acted like a mother to me. She's looked after me, showed me how to grow, how to love and care, and most important of all that she'll always be there for me day or night no matter what. Soon it got to the point where I couldn't not call her mom, it was hard getting to that point though.  
  
My mom is a very strong willed and determind person, which is a good thing because being a chief medical officer in the airforce she has to deal with lots of so called macho, tough guys all the time. She's never afraid to use her position to keep other soldiers, even superior officers, from getting away with anything that would be detrimental to their health. I'm proud to say that she is a damn fine doctor, who's been known to go to the extremes when trying to save the lives of patients, never one to give up easily. There's no way I could posibly put into words the way I feel about her and trust me I've tried, but everything I wrote down didn't seem to do her or my feelings justice, so I hope this paper can show her even just a fraction of how I feel about her.  
  
So as you can see I have quite the unique and diverse family. Each of us is a different piece to the puzzle and use our own uniqueness to keep the family together. And even though none of us are blood related we are still very much family. It's like someone once told me, blood doesn't make you family.  
  
====================  
  
"Thank you Macein that was a very lovely paper. You may take your seat now." Mrs. Walsh praised.  
  
Realsing a breath of relief and noding his thanks, Macein made his way back to his seat. The rest of the class period drag by like just like any other day with nothing intresting going on. Once class was over with Macein, still feeling embarrassed, couldn't get out of there fast enough. 


	6. 6

A/N: The play 'A Backstage Romance' is an actual play. A few years ago me and a friend had to do a scene for drama class and this was the play we did a scene from. My friend got this play off the internet and all rights go to the writer Lauren Friedman. If you want to read the whole play let me know and leave your e-mail in a review and I'll e-mail the whole thing to you.  
  
===================  
  
(The next day in drama class)  
  
Getting to class just seconds before the tardy bell rang Macein hurried over to the seat he normaly sat in. Seeing the questioning look on Ashly's face, Macein gave a little shake of his head and let her know that every thing was fine and he was just running behind.  
  
"Alright class as you know we decided to do the play 'A Backstage Romance' and that you've been working very hard during the try-outs these last few days." Mr. Sloan began class. "Well I have good news because I have here in my hand the list of who gets to play what part. Also those of you who didn't get or want a part in the play you will be the stage crew."  
  
Once Mr. Sloan had posted the list the entire class rushed over and began to look at the list.  
  
"Yes I got the role of Morgan E. Gordan." Ashly exclaimed. "And look Macein you got the role of Eric A. Black."  
  
"Yeah and look I got the role of Bradley R. Tonen Jr." Phoenix jumped in. "This is so cool that the three of us got three of five lead roles."  
  
"Hey what about you guys?" Macein asked Carver, Trent, and Marcis.  
  
"Let's see I got the role of Mr. Dennis Renard." Carver ansered.  
  
"And I got the role of Adam, but since he only has one line I'll be doing stage hand work mostly." Trent responded.  
  
"Basically the same for me. I wanted to do stage hand work more then act so I took one of the roles with a speaking part but I'm never actually seen on stage." Marcis added.  
  
"Alright people you all know your parts, now grab your scripts and we can get started with rehearsals." Mr. Sloan got the classes attention.  
  
"Hey we should all get together later and work on remembering lines." Ashly suggested after class was over and they were all headed to their different classes.  
  
"Sure no problem." The others all agreed.  
  
=========  
  
A few weeks later after sending Cassie and Macein up to bed, Janet, with a glass of wine, sat down on the couch to relax after a rough day. While sitting down she noticed that one of the kids had left some of their school work on the coffee table. Setting her glass down on the table she started to gather up the the text book and tablet, when she noticed a paper sticking out of the tablet with the title 'My Family' written acrosst the top and a red B next to the title.  
  
Carefully picking up the paper Janet, at first glance, could see more red writting all over the paper pointing out numerous spelling and gramical errors. As Janet read the paper, tears began to form in her eyes, because she'd had no idea that Macein felt that way about her and the others. Almost as soon as she was done reading the paper Macein came down stairs looking for his english stuff.  
  
"Oh...hey mom...uh I know I'm supposed to be in bed and all, but I uh left my english down here." Macein then noticed that Janet had tears in her eyes, but didn't see her holding his paper. "Mom every thing ok?"  
  
"Every things fine I was just....." Janet held up Macein's paper.  
  
"Oh yeah..um...about that I was going to show it to you today but, I guess I kind of forgot with every thing else I had to do today."  
  
"Is this really how you feel?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't have written if it wasn't." The next thing Macein knew Janet was out of her seat and giving him a big hug. "Uh...mom....mom air, need air." Janet let go of him. "Um ok by your reaction I'm going to asume you liked my paper, but you're like seriously starting to like freak me here, so I'm just gonna to grab my book and then head back to bed."  
  
Hearing the sarcastic tone in Macein's voice Janet couldn't help but smile as she watched Macein stealthfully retreat towards the stairs and then to his room.  
  
============  
  
The next day Janet went in search of SG-1. Walking into the commisary Janet found them sitting at their usual table eating breakfast together.  
  
"Janet, hey pull up a chair." Daniel invited, while wearing one of those little inoccent puppy dog smiles, that Janet swore he only used on her, especially when he was in the infirmary.  
  
"Just the people I was looking for." Janet walked over to their table.  
  
"If it involves needles or a trip any where near the infirmary you can forget about it, the answers no." Jack stated.  
  
"Don't worry Colonel you're safe for now. Actually I was looking for you guys because, one Macein wanted me to remind you guys about his game tomrow and two I thought you guys might like to read this paper Macein wrote for english." Janet laid the paper down on the table, and watched the reactions of the others as each of them read the paper.  
  
"I am honored that Macein would think of me in this way." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Yeah no kidding. I can't belive he actually thinks of me as a role model." Daniel said in a dazed tone.  
  
"Wow." Was all Sam could get out.  
  
"He's right though, about all of us. Hammond would do anything in his power for everyone on this base. Teal'c you are the wise and mature one of the group. Carter you are ridiculously smart and save our butts all the time. Daniel you are a very optimistic and moral person. Cassie's a great sister. And you Doc. you are a damn fine doctor with a strong will and determination. And I am just a giant kid at heart."  
  
After finishing up breakfast Daniel and Sam went to their labs, Janet headed back to the infirmary, and Jack dragged Teal'c along with him to see what kind of entertainment they could find.  
  
=================  
  
The next day Janet, Cassie, SG-1, and Ashly sat in the bleachers waiting for the game to start. It was a perfect day for playing soccer. The weather was just right, not to hot and not to cold. It wasn't long before the team came jogging out on to the field and began their warm up. After streching and getting their gear checked by the ref, the team went for one last warm up jog while doing the team cheer.  
  
"Who are we?" One of the players shouted as the team jogged around the field.  
  
"We are the Bulldogs." The rest of the team shouted back.  
  
"What are are?" Another player shouted.  
  
"We are number one" Team shouted back.  
  
"Why are we number one?" A third player shouted.  
  
"Cause we are the best of the best."  
  
"Why are we the best of the best?" A fourth play shouted.  
  
"Cause we play our hardest."  
  
"How hard is our hardest?" Asked a fifth player as the team circled up and put thier hands in the middle.  
  
"Rough."  
  
"Whats? that I can't hear you. I said how hard is our hardest?"  
  
"RRRRRRRROOOOUGH!!!!" The team began barking for a bit and then broke the huddle and got set up on the field.  
  
The tension between the two teams built as they waited for the game to start. After placing the ball and checking to see that the goalies were ready the ref. blew his whistle and the game was under way. For the first half of the game not much happened there were a few close goals, but neither team was able to score.  
  
After a refreshing half time both teams came back on to the field ready to go. Most of the second half was similar to the first half, it wasn't intill near the end of the second half that the Bulldogs got the break they'd been looking for. After Tony had manged to steal the ball from the other team he'd passed it up to Pablo at midfield, who'd then crossed it to the other side of the field where Phoenix trapped it and dribbled it up field.  
  
Getting trap by two midfielders Phoenix passed it over to Macein, who manged to get all the way down to the corner before being trap by a defender. Not being able to get out of the corner Macein dropped the ball back to Carver. The forwards then crashed towards the goal after Carver lobbed the ball up into the air torwards their direction.  
  
Being the closest person to where the ball landed, but not in a good enough position to get complete control of the ball, Macein was forced to slide and hope he could get a foot on the ball before the goalie grabbed it. And luck just happened to be on his side that day because Macein got enough of his foot on the ball to knock it into the goal.  
  
Seeing the ball go into the goal, the stands exploded with cheering fans, along with cheering players. Getting up off the ground Macein gave the other team's goalie a hand getting up as well. Hurrying back to their places the players waited for the game to restart. For the last fifteen of the game the other team put up a good fight coming close to scoring of few times, but just comeing up short each time.  
  
After shaking hands with the other team and the refs the guys began to celebrate their victory. Once they were all done getting changed Macein along with his friends and family went out for a victory dinner. 


	7. 7

(Few weeks later)  
  
"So whats this play about again?" Jack, who was getting restless and kept shifting around in his seat, asked as he along with the rest of SG-1, Janet, and Cassie sat in the audience waiting for the play to start.  
  
"Um....lets see it says here...." Daniel looked at the program, "Nataile, a high school junior is in love with Eric, her stage manager, and ex- boyfriend. Unfortionally, since they broke up, he has begun to see Morgan, Nataile's younger sister. Her friends try to pull her through a Romeo and Juliet rehearsal, in which all is revealed to everyone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jack, if you don't stop moving and sit still, I'm gonna sit on ya." Cassie remarked, after Jack once again shifted around in his seat, causing the others to laugh.  
  
Leaning over Janet whispered to Sam "I bet he'd sit still if you offered to sit on him."  
  
"Janet!" Sam, blushing, whispered back warningly, with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What I didn't say anything" Janet put on an inoccent I'm no threat look. "Not a word."  
  
"Ok you've been hanging around Daniel to long. You've got that 'inoccent I'm no threat look' down to perfection."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you and a certain colonel. Besides theres nothing wrong with hanging around Daniel, I mean who wouldn't want to hang around with someone as good looking as he is?"  
  
While Janet and Sam were having their conversation the guys were becoming curious as to what they were talking about.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about?" Daniel asked the others.  
  
"I belive they are talking about you and Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c answered.  
  
"Wo.... wait us? What makes you think that they're talking about us?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because Major Carter currently has that look on her face that she only gets when someone speaks of you. Doctor Frasier also wears a similar look when someone speaks of DanielJackson."  
  
============  
  
(Mean while backstage)  
  
"Macein, will you please calm down already you're starting to put a hole in the floor." Ashly pleaded, getting tired of Macein's pacing.  
  
"Well excuse me, but not all of us have been doing this theater thing our whole lives." Macein shot back. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous. I mean it is opening night and this is the first time I've ever done anything like this."  
  
"Its cool. Don't sweat it." Phoenix reasured Macein. "And don't worry you'll do fine and you'll be great. Mr. Sloan never would've picked you for the part if he didn't think you could do it."  
  
"Alright, everyone places. Curtain goes up in five minutes." One of the stage managers shouted.  
  
After quickly getting the finale touches done on their make-up and costumes, the actors hurried out to their places on stage and waited for the curtain to rise. When the curtain rose the audience could see that the play was taking place backstage at a Romeo and Juliet rehearsal.  
  
The characters on stage were Natalie and Morgan, wearing T-shirts and jeans, standing with Eric, who is dressed all in black. The three are talking quietly, while the end of Act V, scene III of Romeo and Juliet can be heard coming from the other side of the set.  
  
An hour an a half later (A/N: I have no idea how long it really takes to do this play so I made up a time) the play was finally over. After taking their bows the actors made their way towards the front doors so that they could shake hands and thank the audience for coming to their show. Once the actors were done they dissapeared backstage to change out of their costumes and get their make-up off.  
  
"You were great tonight." Janet greeted Macein after he finally got out of the dressing room and met the others in the front lobby. The rest of the group also gave their congradulations.  
  
"Thanks. I have to admit it went better then I thought it would." Macein answered back. "But for right now I just want to go home and sleep, I can hardly keep my eyes open.  
  
===================  
  
(Just before Thanksgiving)  
  
"Man I can't wait for this day to be over with. Starting tommorw we get three whole days off from school for Thanksgiving." Carver exclaimed while the group were eating lunch.  
  
"No kidding I love Thanksgiving. I mean it is one of the few holidays were you can eat all you want and not get yelled at for eating all the food." Trent agreed. "The only bad thing is that when our vactions over we start a new tri. which means new classes."  
  
"So any way what are your guys' plans for Thanksgiving?" Ashly asked.  
  
"This year we get to do the whole family dinner thing over at my grandma's house in Denver." Carver replied.  
  
"You're lucky man. This year the dinner gets to be at our house." Marcis answered for him and Trent. Both boys shivered, with looks of disaster on their faces.  
  
"Same here. Except it's just going to be me, Cassie, mom, Jack, Daniel, Murry, and Sam. Because my mom's family as well as the other's live out of state." Macein told the others. "What about you two."  
  
"We're going to our grandparents' house." Phoenix responded. 


	8. 8

"Don't you ever sleep?" Cassie asked, seeing Macein standing by and staring out the window into the back yard.  
  
"Cassie, What are you doing up? its almost five in the morning." Macein turned around at hearing her voice.  
  
"I promised mom that I'd put the turkey in the oven, so that she could get some extra sleep after her late night on the base last night. Now are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Lets just say that I'm a nocternal creature that can't sleep during the day."  
  
"Seriously whats up?"  
  
"Nothings up, honest. I'm almost always up around this time. I just can't seem to sleep for very long during the night, Mom thinks it might have something to do with my physiology, but if you want specifics you'll have to ask her."  
  
"Ok, I'll buy that... fer now. So since you're up why don't you help me with this turkey."  
  
"Yeah about that, what's the deal with this whole Thanksgiving thing any way? I know mom and the others tried explaining it to me, but I'm still not sure I get the whole thing."  
  
"Don't worry I know how you fell. I've done the whole Thanksgiving thing a few times myself and I'm still not sure I get it. But as far as I can figure its an excuse for friends and family to get together, so that they can eat intill their stomachs are about ready to explode, and then veg out on the couch as their brains are overloaded with loads of football."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
About an hour later Cassie and Macein had the turkey all ready and in the oven to cook. After the turkey was in the oven Cassie headed back to bed to get a few more hours of sleep and Macein decided to take Timber and go out for a run around the block.  
  
By the time Macein got back from his run, took a shower, and got breakfast started, Janet and Cassie had woken up. Smelling something nice coming from down stairs Janet followed her nose into the kitchen, where she found Macein finshing up cooking breakfast.  
  
"Well this is a nice suprise." Janet greeted as she sat down at the table. "You know if I wasn't so hungry and still slightly tired and I would think you were doing this to get yourself out of some kind of trouble."  
  
"Who me...never." Macein replied, then seeing the look Janet gave him, "Ok...typically yeah thats something I would do, but not this time. Look I had nothing better to do and besides I figured you were going to be busy enough later trying to get Thanksgiving dinner ready and deal with everybody in the house, so I choose to do something nice and give you a bit of a break."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Just then Cassie, with slightly damp hair, came down the stairs, plopped herself down at the table and started to eat. Once breakfast was over Cassie and Macein cleaned up, while Janet went up stairs and took a shower and got dressed.  
  
===============  
  
(Later that day)  
  
"Carter." Jack walked into Sam's lab, where she was working on some experiment or another.  
  
"Yeah just a second." Sam answered with out lifting her head, as she contiuned to work.  
  
"You do know what time it is don't you? If we don't leave like now we're going to be late getting to Janet's house."  
  
"Just five more minutes, sir."  
  
In response Jack just started to turn off the machines in the lab. Hearing him do this Sam finally lifted her head up to look at him, with a look of shock on her face. Seeing that she wasn't going to get to finsh her work she started to help Jack turn off all the equipment. Quickly rounding up Daniel and Teal'c they all took off towards Janet's house.  
  
Reaching Janet's the group walked up to the door, but before any one could ring the door bell Cassie flung the door open and gave them each a hug as they entered the house.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here." Cassie greeted them.  
  
"Where's your mom at?" Daniel asked.  
  
"In the kitchen trying not to demolish dinner." Macein informed them as he came out of the kitchen. "She could use a hand in there, but she says she won't let any one but Daniel help since he's and I quote 'The only decent cook in the whole lot of them'."  
  
"Normaly I would take that as an insult, but since she controls the needles I'll let it slide." Jack through in his two cents worth.  
  
Since the others, with the exception of Macein, had been baned from coming any where with in a five-foot radius of the kitchen, they all sat around the living room watching T.V., waiting for Daniel and Janet to finsh prepairing dinner.  
  
===========  
  
(In the kitchen)  
  
"You know it's amazing we've been together for little over a month now and no one has figured it out yet." Daniel commented as he cut some carrots.  
  
"No kidding, but it dosen't suprise me too much considering everyone on the base is so wrapped up in wether or not Sam and Jack are ever going to get their acts together, that they don't notice other things going on around them." Janet replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Although I do think that Macein and Cassie are starting to suspect that somethings going on."  
  
"So we should probably tell the others sometime soon uh?"  
  
"Yeah we should but for right now I say we enjoy ourselves for the day."  
  
============  
  
(In the living)  
  
"So Cass how much longer do you think mom and Daniel are going to keep it up before they decide to offically let the public know about them or somebody acidentlly finds out?" Macein, losing intrest in the football game, asked.  
  
"Um...I give it another two, three weeks tops. But it'll probably be sooner then that since they can hardly keep their hands off eachother now." Cassie answered.  
  
"Wo....hold up. Re-wind....what?" "What the heck are you two talking about?" Jack and Sam questioned at the same time.  
  
"O come on, you'd have to be dead not to notice that theres something going on between those two." Macein responded.  
  
"Indeed I too have noticed a change in behavior between DanielJackson and Dr. Frasier." Teal'c spoke up.  
  
"No way if there was something going on Janet would have said something to me." Sam stated  
  
"Yeah and Daniel would have said something to me." Jack agreed.  
  
"Well maybe if you two weren't so busy thinking about certin someone elses you'd have noticed something." Cassie teased.  
  
Before anyone else could say any thing to that, Janet and Daniel came out and let them know that dinner was ready. Sitting down at the table the group quickly dug into the food. Through out the entire dinner Jack and Sam kept eyeing Janet and Daniel, to see if they could notice any thing going on between the two.  
  
By the time dinner was over Janet and Daniel couldn't take the staring from their friends any longer. So while Teal'c, Macein, and Cassie sat in the living room fighting over what to watch, Janet pulled Sam into the kitchen, while Daniel pulled Jack out on to the back porch.  
  
============  
  
"Ok whats going on?" Janet asked Sam.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. When were you planing on telling me about you and Daniel?" Sam shot back.  
  
=============  
  
"Alright Jack what the hell are you doing." Daniel demanded. "You've were staring at me all through dinner and I want to know why."  
  
"When were you going to tell me about you and Janet? Jack replied. "I'm a little hurt that you never said a word to me, me your best friend, nothin', nadda, zilch."  
  
==============  
  
"What makes you think theres any thing going on with us?"  
  
"Don't try to avoid the question. I'm not blind, all through dinner you two all but had a sign saying 'couple' pointing at you."  
  
==============  
  
"Look Jack I don't know what you think you....."  
  
"Cut the crap Daniel. Contray to popular belife I'm not as dense as most people would like to think. Theres something going on and I want answers."  
  
======================  
  
"Fine...ok yes me and Daniel are going out, we've been going out for little over a month. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes thank you very much. Now tell me how it happened."  
  
===============  
  
"Damn it Jack why do you have to be such an ass? Alright you win yes me and Janet are a couple we have been for about a month now."  
  
"Good doesn't it feel better to get that off your chest? Now give me details."  
  
===============  
  
After about half an hour Sam, Janet, Daniel, and Jack came back into the livig room where Teal', Cassie, and Macein were watching a movie.  
  
"So do you belive us now?" Cassie asked when they came back into the room. Jack and Sam just looked at each other smiled and then found themselves a spot to sit down.  
  
"Belive you about what?" Daniel asked from where he was standing behind Janet with his arms wraped around her waist.  
  
"About the two of you being together." Macein jumped in.  
  
"And how did you find out about us being together?" Janet asked.  
  
"Come on mom we're not blind. Like I told Jack and Sam you'd have to be dead not to notice that there was something going on between you two."  
  
"See Daniel I told you they were on to us."  
  
"Yes, yes you did and once again you were right as always."  
  
"And don't you forget it."  
  
=============  
  
A/N: Ok originaly I had no plans for any real romance in this story but after reading to much Daniel/Janet fiction and getting that line 'You'd have to be dead.....' this chapter just kind of wrote its self and after working on this chapter for the last two or three days I didn't have the heart to change it. Also I don't know if I'll have Jack and Sam hook up I need to find away of doing it that hasn't been used to death already. 


	9. 9

Several weeks after Thanksgiving Janet, worried, sat locked away in her office looking over a telephone message, from Macein's school, that had been left on her desk earlier. The fact that Macein's school had called wasn't what worried Janet, so much as the fact that it was the forth of such calls in the last few weeks.  
  
Looking over the message and seeing the underlined and capitalized word URGENT, Janet knew that she needed to return the call. Not being able to put off making the call any longer, Janet, wondering what Macein had done this time, set the note back down and picked up the phone in her office.  
  
"Colorado Springs Junior High, how may I help you?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Hello, this Janet Frasier. I'm returning a call from the Vice Principal, Mr. Stewart." Janet responded.  
  
"Ms. Frasier yes, he's been waiting for your call. I'll put you right through."  
  
"Hello Ms. Frasier. I'm glad you were finally able to return my call." Mr. Stewart greeted. "I asume you have an idea as to why I called. There was another incident, involving Macein, today."  
  
"What has he done this time?"  
  
"Neither side is saying any thing, but appearently there was a small scuffle between Macein and a couple of older boys. Aside from a few minor bruises Macein is fine."  
  
"And the other boys?"  
  
"One boy suffered a bloody nose and the other a black eye. Other then that the only other injuries were to the pride of the two boys. All three of them are currently sitting in detention."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Yes, and the scuffle isn't the only reason I called. I'm concerened about the change in Macein's behavior recently. Also it's come to my attention that Macein's grades have started to drop. As I'm sure you're aware, Macein wasn't exactly a straight A student, but he was doing decently well intill now. At this point I think it would be a good idea if we could get together and discuss possible ways to manage this situation."  
  
After spending another few minutes on the phone, arranging a suitable time for later that day, Janet replaced the handset into the cradle. Letting out a sigh Janet left her office to go and find one of her friends to see if they could maybe shed some light on Macein's recent behavior.  
  
Pondering over possible reasons for Macein's recent behavior Janet, working on auto pilot, found her way into Daniel's office. Finally relising where she was at Janet looked up to find Daniel, surounded by books, papers, and with an empty cup of coffee still in one of his hands, slumped over his desk sound asleep.  
  
Smiling Janet made her way over to his desk. Janet, knowing that Daniel couldn't sleep for very long when he was being watched, leaned both elbows on the desk and rested her chin between her hands, and soon enough Daniel began to stir. Attempting to figure out what had woken him up Daniel looked up to find Janet with an amused smirk on her face.  
  
"And what are you smirking at?" Daniel asked never lifting his head of his desk.  
  
"You and the fact that you just won me $20, by pulling another one of your all nighters." Janet answered.  
  
At hearing this Daniel quickly lifted his head off his desk, causing him to fall off his chair. Sitting on the floor all Daniel could do was gape as Janet started laughing at him.  
  
"I was joking. But thank you for the lovely reaction, I needed that."  
  
"Ooook.........you wanna tell me whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just that I got another call from Macein's school today."  
  
"Again, how many times is that now."  
  
"It's the fourth one in these last few weeks."  
  
"So what'd he do this time?"  
  
"Got into a fight with a couple of older guys. I'm supposed to meet with his vice principal later today."  
  
"Want me to go with you? I mean I could keep an eye on Macein or whatever, while you meet with his vice principal."  
  
"I'd appreciate that alot, thanks."  
  
=============  
  
Later that day Janet and Daniel arrived at Macein's school. Entering the office they were greeted by the secretary who asked them to please wait while Mr. Stewart finished up with a staff meeting. Shortly after they sat down, the secretary brought Macein into the office. As soon as Macein sat down Janet began to discreatly glance him over to make sure that he was really ok.  
  
"Will you please stop it." Macein admonished Janet, getting annoyed with the glances she kept sending his way.  
  
"Stop what?" Janet questioned inocently. Macein mearly gave her one of those 'Don't-patronize-me' looks. "Ok I'll stop. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Well I am. So stop giving me that doctor look thing you do when you're in doctor mode."  
  
Of course at hearing this Daniel couldn't help but chuckle. Then seeing the 'Threat-of-bodily-harm' glare that Janet threw at him, Daniel quickly attempted to muffle his chuckle by turning it into a fake cough. "Not a word, I never said a word."  
  
Mr. Stewart having come out of his meeting just in time to hear the conversation cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ms. Frasier, it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Like wise Mr. Stewart." Janet shook his hand. "And let me introduce my good friend and fellow co-worker, Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Pleasure." Daniel also shook hands with Mr. Stewart.  
  
"Daniel was kind enough come with me, to keep Macein out of trouble while we talk."  
  
"Are ya sure thats not supposed to be the other way around?" Macein mumbled under his breath.  
  
Throwing Macein a be good look Janet followed Mr. Stewart into his office.  
  
=================  
  
"Please have a seat Ms. Frasier."  
  
"Janet, you can call me Janet."  
  
"Well then in that case, Janet you can call me Brian."  
  
"Alright, Brian."  
  
"Ok thats settled. Now about Macein, as you know, this recent change of behavior has me worried. I was kind of hoping you might have some kind of an idea to explain the changs in behavior."  
  
"To be honest I'm has much in the dark about his behavior as you are. It seems like one minute he was doing fine adjusting to the new enviornment, you know new house, new school, new people, and then...."  
  
"Yeah about, I understand that you adopted Macein, correct?"  
  
"Yes about six months ago give or take."  
  
"Is it possible that that has something to do with his recent behavior?"  
  
"It's a possiblity, but I'm not so sure about that. I mean this is the second child that I've adopted, so you could call it parental intution, I just don't think thats it."  
  
"Ok if its not that then have there been any kind of significant changes around the house or in his life outside of school?"  
  
"Not that I can thi....no wait actally you know what now that I think about it there has been one change. About a month or two ago me and Daniel started going out and I never really thought about how Macein and Cassie would take it. Probably because even before we started going out Daniel has always been a big part of their lives, but it was always in an uncle kind of way."  
  
"But now that he's moved out of the uncle role into something more...."  
  
"Macein might be having some issues with that." 


	10. 10

After droping Daniel off back at the base and a silent drive home Janet finally pulled her car up into the drive way. Macein, obviously trying to avoid the impending conversation, was out of the car and in the house before the car had compleatly stopped moving. Parking the car and getting her things from the back Janet followed Macein into the house.  
  
Janet felt glad that Cassie wouldn't be home yet, because that meant she didn't have to deal with Cassie's feelings on the whole Daniel issue just yet. But it also made her dissappointed, because she felt that it would have been easier to talk to both Macein and Cassie together at the same time.  
  
Hanging up her coat Janet could hear Macein in the kitchen most likely making himself a sandwhich or something to snack on. Heading in Macein's direction Janet came around the corner of the entry way just in time to see Macein start to head up stairs.  
  
"Now hang on just one minute mister you're not going any where untill you tell whats going on." Janet haulted his escape. "What were you thinking today, starting a fight? You now better then that."  
  
"Yep, you're just like everyone else." Macein replied with a hint of anger in his voice, as he glared at Janet and folded his arms acrosst his chest.  
  
"And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Your jumping to the conclusion and just automatically asuming that I'm the one that started the fight, that it was all my fault. Since those other two kids were obviously hurt more than me, its only natrual that I must have thrown the first punch. You now what fine I admit it I started the fight, it was totally my fault. I just woke up this morning and decied that I was going to go out and beat the crap out of the first kid I met and thats exactly what I did. So are you happy now I admit it I'm the one to blame for the whole thing."  
  
Once Macein had finished venting his anger and frustration he made his way up to his bedroom with giving Janet the chance to responed to his out burst. Momentarily stunned by Macein's harsh words Janet stood at the bottom of the stairs thinking about what Macein had just said. Realising that Macein was right, that she had jumped to the conclusion and automatically asumed that Macein had been the one to start the fight, Janet started up the stairs heading to Macein's room.  
  
Reaching Macein's room Janet, could hear Macein's stero playing, so when she knocked on his door and didn't getting any reply she gentely opened his door and poked her head in to see what he was doing and to see if it was safe for her to come in. Seeing Macein laying on his bed with one arm thrown over his eyes, Janet fully entered into the bed room, turned the stero off, and sat down in the chair sitting by Macein's desk.  
  
"You're right, I did just automatically asume that you'd been the one to start the fight and I'm sorry." Janet apoligized. "It's just that with your recent behavior and attitdue it's hard not too."  
  
"Yeah whatever, it don't matter." Came Macein's muffled reply.  
  
"Yes it does matter. So would you please tell what today was all about?"  
  
"Look it was nothing, alright, no biggie. Just a couple of guys picking on some smaller kids, you now the usual stuff, name calling, pushing them around, and trying to take their money. So I figured I'd step in and do the good simaritin act. I told the guys to back off and leave the kids alone, they didn't take to kindly to being told what to do. And the next I know we're all sitting in detention for fighting, end of story. Like I said it was no biggie."  
  
"Ok that explains today but what about every thing else? Being disruptive in class, not doing you homework, mouthing off." Not getting an answer Janet contiued. "This recent change of behavior wouldn't have any thing to do with me and Daniel going out would it?"  
  
"What?......no. Why would I have a problem with you and Daniel going out? Daniel's a good guy if you want to go out with him go out with him. It's your life, you can do whatever you want with it. I mean what women in their right mind wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with him?"  
  
Hearing Macein's comment dripping with sarcasim Janet new that she wasn't going to get any farther with him for right now. Deciding to let Macein be for the time being Janet got up and left his room. Puttering around down stairs Janet waited for Cassie to get home, hoping that the conversation with her went better then the one with Macein.  
  
It was about another hour before Cassie got home. Coming home Cassie was suprised to find her mom home from work so early. Putting her bag down by the stairs Cassie went looking for Janet. Finding her sitting outside in one of the lawn chairs Cassie sat down, in the other one, next to her.  
  
"Hey mom what are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Hi honey. I'm home because Macein got into trouble at school today and I had to go meet with his vice principal."  
  
"Again, so what'd he do this time?"  
  
"Got into a fight with some older kids."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Cass can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How do you feel about me and Daniel going out? and I mean really how do you feel? I want your honest opinoin."  
  
"I think it's great. I love having Daniel around, sure it's some times a little weird having him around here alot more than usual. But I always knew that you guys would eventually get together. I'm just suprised that it's taken you guys this long. I mean for a while there I was starting to think you two were going to pull a Jack and Sam and just dance around the issue forever. All in all I'm happy for you guys. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it's just that I've been thinking and I've relised that Macein's behavior started changing around the same time that me and Daniel's relationship went public....."  
  
"And you think that might be part of his problem. I can understand that, I mean Macein hasn't exactly known Daniel for as long as I have or any of us for that matter. "  
  
"Yeah but I can't seem to get him to talk to me about it. I'm about at my ropes end with him and I have no idea what to do about it."  
  
"I'll talk to him." And with that statment Cassie went back into the house and up to Macein's room.  
  
Not bothering to knock Cassie walked right into Macein's room and plopped down right on top of Macein's legs. Ignoring the glare that Macein threw at her, Cassie contiued to just sit on Macein's legs not saying a word.  
  
"Damn don't you ever knock and will you get the hell off my legs?" Macein asked while moving his legs in just the right way inorder to dump Cassie on the floor.  
  
"Ok now that you've had your fun with breaking my butt, you want to tell me why you've had a stick up your butt these last few weeks?" Cassie replied while getting up off the floor and sitting on the bed next to Macein.  
  
"First of all thats what you get for sitting on my legs and second of all I do not have a stick up my butt. I fine and I wish everyone would stop asking me whats going on, because there is nothing going on with me." Macein got off his bed and started to pace around his room.  
  
"Then whats up with the attitude and bad behavior lately? You've gotta admit you haven't exactly been behaving like yourself lately."  
  
"Yeah and how would you know how I really act? I mean what do you know about me, really know about me? You only know what I've let you know. So how do you know that I haven't just been putting on an act for you guys these last few months and am just now starting to really act like myself?"  
  
"Because I just do. Now I'm not leaving intill you tell me why you have a problem with mom and Daniel going out."  
  
"For the last time I don't have a problem with them going out...." Then seeing the look Cassie was giving him. "Fine.....alright yes I do have a problem with it ok. I can deal with Daniel in an uncle kind of way because that means he only comes around every now and then, and that means that I can't get as attached to him or Jack, or Sam, or even Teal'c, like I have with you and mom. And to be honest I don't want to get as attached to Daniel as I am with you and mom, because I know that if I do, I'm going to have to be twice as worried about losing someone important to me.  
  
It's bad enough that I have to worry about mom getting hurt or even killed and she hardly ever goes off world, but with Daniel, theres no way I couldn't deal with that much uncertinty. I know that Daniel makes mom happy but what happens if one day he goes through the gate and doesn't come back? I mean I know this is Daniel, the guy with more lives than every cat on earth put together, that we're talking about, but the lucks got to run out eventually, and what happens then?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. But what I do know is that right now, right here Daniel along with the rest of us are fine. We've all managed to make it through another day. Sure tomorrow something could happen to one of us, but we don't know that for sure, so we just gotta stop worring about what might or might not happen tomorrow and live for the now doing things that make us happy."  
  
With nothing else needing to be said between the two Cassie got up and left Macein in his room to think about what she'd said. Walking out into the hall Cassie found Janet leaning against the wall next to Macein's door, with hints of tears in her eyes. Not saying any thing Janet just pulled Cassie into a gentle hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"So how much of that conversation did you hear?" Cassie asked already having a pretty good idea.  
  
"The whole thing. And you know what you're both right. Now if you'll excuse me I think I need to go have a talk with Macein."  
  
"Sure thing mom and good luck."  
  
Once again entering Macein's room Janet sat down in the same chair as before. Not knowing where to start Janet just sat there waiting for either Macein to say something or for herself to think of something to say.  
  
"You just gonna sit there all day? I figured now that you know whats been going on with me you'd have all kinds of things to say to me."  
  
"Yes and no. I do have things I want to say to you I just don't know how to say them in away that you'll except or even understand."  
  
"Just say what you want to say and will go from there."  
  
And thats exactly what Janet did. It was another two hours before either Janet or Macein emerged from Macein's room. By the time they came out Cassie had started dinner and was watching T.V. waiting for them.  
  
"It's about time you guys came out. I was starting to think that maybe you'd killed each other." Cassie greeted them as they came into the living room.  
  
"Yes well unfortunetly not, so I'm sorry but you still have to share the house with us." Janet joked.  
  
"But maybe next time." Macein added in.  
  
"Oh and mom Daniel called earlier. I told him you were busy taking care of something important. Said he'd try and stop by tonight if it's not to late by the time he gets done with work."  
  
Almost as if on cue the door bell rang. Opening the door Janet wasn't suprised to find Daniel on the other side.  
  
"Now thats timeing." Macein whispered to Cassie as they both disapeared into the kitchen to finish making dinner and to give the two love birds some time alone.  
  
=================  
  
A/N: I know these last two chapters were kind of angsty, but looking over previous chapters I decided that things were starting to get a little to happily ever after and that it was time to throw a big ol' monkey wrench into things. 


	11. 11

"OOOOO.....it's the first snow of the season!" Cassie squealed, as she came bounding down the stairs heading for the back door. "And its on a weekend too."  
  
"Hold on there a minute." Janet called out from the living room. "You're not going out there with out some warm clothes and a coat on."  
  
While Cassie was getting her snow clothes on Janet was expecting Macein to not be far behind Cassie, considering this would be the first time Macein saw actual snow. Moments later Cassie came back into the room ready to go out and play in the snow, but there was still no sign of Macein.  
  
"Cass have you seen Macein yet this morning?"  
  
"I think his still in bed."  
  
Watching Cassie head outside Janet, feeling worried because Macein had never sleep this long before decided to go check on him. But before she could leave the living room Macein, not looking very steady on his feet, came shuffling into the room wrapped up in a big, thick, warm blanket.  
  
"Would it kill you to turn up the heat around here?" Macein asked sounding, to Janet, slightly congested. "Seriously it's freezing in here. I'm not used to tempertures below 75 degrees."  
  
"Good morning to you too." Janet, fearing that Macein was getting a cold, moved over to where Macein had very carefully sat down on the end of the couch. Being able to feel the heat radiating off of Macein Janet gently layed a hand on his forehead. "I want you to stay put I'll be right back."  
  
Janet, getting up and moving into the kitchen, quickly returned carrying a thermometer. Putting the thermometer in Macein's mouth Janet waited for it to beep. After a moment hearing the thermometer beep Janet took it out of his mouth.  
  
Seeing that Macein had a temperture of a 101.4 Janet was getting ready to send him back to bed when she noticed Macein shift around in his seat and start to scratch at his back looking closer she could see spots starting to poke out from under his shirt along the back of his neck.  
  
'Great it's the chicken pox.' Janet thought to herself as she swated Macein's hand away from where it was scratching his back. "Alright come on let me help you get back into bed."  
  
"Mom, I'm fine I don't need your help." Macein started to get up, but nearly toppeled over. "Wooo.... room spining."  
  
Immediately moving to keep Macein from falling over Janet steared him back down on to the couch. After getting Macein settled on the couch Janet dissapeared into the kitchen to get some calamine lotion. Coming back into the living room Janet wasn't suprised to find Macein tossing around trying to find relife from all the itching.  
  
"Macein will you stop scratching."  
  
"But it itches."  
  
"I don't care if it itches you still have to stop scratching. Here rub some of this on it'll help with the itching." Janet handed the calamine lotion to Macein, while thinking to herself 'He sounds and acts more and more like Jack all the time.'  
  
"It'd better."  
  
While Macein started to rub the calamine lotion on, Cassie came walking in the front door followed by Daniel.  
  
"Hey mom look what I found, can we keep him?" Cassie asked as she and Daniel came into the living room.  
  
"I guess we could find a place for him some where around here, but only because he's so cute and adorable looking." Janet answered giving Daniel a kiss.  
  
"So you ready to go?" Daniel questioned wraping his arms around Janet's waist and kissing her back. "We've got that briefing at 0900."  
  
"Oh crap...thats today isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah why is there some thing wrong?"  
  
"What...no...no every things fine. It's just that Macein has offically caught his first earth illness. The chicken pox and I really don't want to leave him here on his own."  
  
"So we bring him back to the base with us. I mean what better place to be then in the infirmary when you're sick, right?"  
  
Conceding that Daniel was right Janet went up stairs and quickly got ready for work. While Janet checked that Cassie would be ok on her own for the day, Daniel managed to move a very uncooperative Macein out into the car.  
  
====================  
  
Arriving at the base Daniel was forced to carry a still uncooperative Macein down to the infirmary. Once Janet made sure that Macein was settled and would behave for the nurse on duty, Janet and Daniel made their way up to the briefing room.  
  
Being the last two people to enter the briefing room, Daniel cut Jack off before he could get out one of his wise cracks about what they might have been doing to cause them to be late. "Yes, I know, I know we're late, sorry, but we had something come up."  
  
"I'm sure you did." Jack joked.  
  
"And no it's not what you're thinking Jack."  
  
"Thats right sir. We're late because Macein has come down with the chicken pox." Janet cut in. "So I had Daniel help me bring him into the infirmary where I could keep an eye on him."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Sam got into the conversation.  
  
"He should be fine in a few days or so. I just thought it might be a good idea to have him here just in case something happens, since as far as I know his immune system has never actually been exposed to something like the chicken pox, so anything could happen."  
  
"Well then doctor we'll get this briefing over with as quickly as possible so that you can get back to your patient." The General spoke up for the first time since Daniel and Janet entered the room.  
  
==============  
  
Later that day SG-1 entered the infirmary to visit Macein and to drag Janet with them to get something to eat, since she hadn't left the infirmary all day. Walking over to the bed Macein was laying in they could see that Macein, who was tossing and turning all over trying to get the itching to stop, was having a rough time of it.  
  
"Macein, for the last time, if you don't stop scratching right now I'm going to tie your hands down to the bed." Janet warned Macein.  
  
"But it itches." Macein whined as he once again went to scratch a spot on his back, but stopped short at seeing the look Janet shot him.  
  
"You should listen to your mom." Jack advised coming to stand by Macein's bed. "She knows what shes talking about when she tells you to stop scratching.  
  
"Oh..shut up. You know if I wasn't so busy itching to death I'd hit you right now, for that comment." This of coures started Daniel laughing from where he was standing behind Janet. "And what are you laughing at?"  
  
"You and the fact that you're starting to sound alot like Jack, when he's stuck in the infirmary."  
  
"Hey! I object to that." Jack objected. "Carter help me out here."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but he's right you do tend to whine alot when you're in here." Sam agreeded with Daniel.  
  
"Hey I do not whine I may occasionally complain but I do not whine. Right Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed you do occasionally complain, but I must agree with Major Carter and DanielJackson as well you do tend to whine when confined to the infirmary."  
  
"Sorry sir it looks like there's a consenses you do whine alot when you're stuck in here." Janet consoled Jack "Now if you will all please clear out of my infirmary, so that Macein can get some rest."  
  
"Only if you come with us to get somthing to eat." Daniel bargined, as he grabbed Janets hand and started pulling her towards the door. "You've been holed up in here all day and you need to get out and get something to eat." The others agreed with Daniel.  
  
"Yes, go, leave, let me have some peace." Macein added in.  
  
"Well there you have it Janet, you've been out numbered now come on." Sam confirmed.  
  
So after leaving some instructions with the duty nurse Janet followed her friends out of the infirmary as they all headed to the commisary to get some food to eat. 


	12. 12

It was another week before Janet felt that it would be safe to let Macein out of the infirmary. Fortunetly Cassie and Macein's two week long Christmas/New Years vaction started the same time Janet let Macein out of the infirmary so Macein, who couldn't really afford to, hadn't missed very much school. Even though Janet had let Macein out of the infirmary, it wasn't untill the day of Christmas Eve that she'd let him get out of his bed.

Just like every other year, as had become tradition, SG-1 showed up that afternoon to help decorate Janet's christmas tree and help with any other christmas decorating or last minute errands that needed to be done.

"What do you mean I can't do that?" Sam asked as she and Jack decorated the living room, while Macein and Teal'c watched them and Janet, Daniel and Cassie were in the kitchen cooking.

"Exactly that you use tinsel to decorate christmas trees and things like that.But you can't use it to decorate your superior officer." Jack answered from where he was standing next to the tree, with a large lump of silver tinsel in his hair and on one shoulder.

"You were kind of asking for it Jack." Macein, still not totally comfortable with the colder weather, pipped up from where he was sitting near the lit fire place, wrapped up in a thick blanket.

"Indeed O'Neill." Teal'c agreed.

"And just how was I asking for it?"

"Well Jack, you did say, 'tinsel was one of the most useless decorations, because it always ends up sticking to and covering you more than what its supposed to be covering in the first place'. So I decided to save some time and effort by cutting out the middle man and just covering you with it."

"Alright then....." Jack then grabbed a large lump of tinsel and hurled it towards Sam, who of course ducked allowing the tinsel to hit Teal'c and Macein instead.

First looking at eachother then back at Jack and Sam, both Macein and Teal'c grabbed some tinsel and threw it towards Jack and Sam. This of course started an all-out-full-scale tinsel war between the four people.

Coming to investigate what all the noise was about Cassie, Daniel, and Janet came out of the kitchen to find the others engaged in a tinsel war. Seeing Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Macein covered from head to toe in shinning strands of tinsel Cassie and Daniel couldn't keep from bursting out laughing.

"You know I could be wrong but I thought you four were supposed to be decorating the house not eachother." At the sound of Janet's voice and Cassie and Daniel's laughing the four others froze.

Glancing at eachother the group silently agreed that Daniel and Cassie were decidedly under dressed for the season and started throwing tinsel at them as well as eachother again.

Janet being smart enough to have stood out of throwing range just smiled, shook her head, and retreated back into the kitchen calling over her shoulder, "Once you've all finished with the decorating come into the kitchen and sample some of the fudge we made."

"Ooh...fudge.." Jack's head shot up when he heard fudge menchined. Abandoning the tinsel war the group migrated to the kitchen.

============

Once everything had been taken care of at the house the group wanted to get out for awhile and do some last minute shopping. Arriving at the mall and agreeing on a place and time to meet the group broke up and head in different directions.

Deciding that there were safty in numbers Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel stuck together out of fear for their lives as the navigated their way through the crowded mall. Daniel and Jack, compleatly clueless as to what they should get for the respective women in their lives, were staring to panic as time dwindled down.

"I'm telling you we should just get them...." Jack began to speak as they found themselves sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall.

"Jack I swear if you say gift certificates one more time I'm gonna hit you." Daniel interupted Jack.

"I agree with DanielJackson. I do not belived it would be a wise idea to give Major Carter and Doctor Frasier gift certificates for christmas."

"Alright no gift certificates. But we still need to get them something."

"No kidding but what?.....Man why dose this have to be so hard? We had no trouble finding things for everybody else. I mean even Teal'c was able to find Janet and Sam something."

=================

Mean while at the same time on the other side of the mall Janet and Sam were finishing up the last of their shopping and heading to the food court to wait for the others.

"So how do you think the guys are doing?" Janet asked.

"I'd say that right about now Daniel and Jack are starting to panic and turn on eachother, because they haven't found a gift for either of us yet. And the only reason they haven't killed eachother or just given up and bought us gift certificates is cause Teal'c is there to referee."

"Sounds about right to me."

"You know it amazes me that two smart men could be so clueless and dense when it comes to women and gifts."

"Yeah, but ya gotta love 'em any. It's just one of those things in life."

"Ain't that the truth."

===================

"Ok we're smart guys we can figure this out. We just have to think about this logicly....." Daniel got that look on his face that he always gets when he's deep in thought.

"Alright lets think..." Jack picked up where Daniel left off, "Wait I think I got away to figure this out."

"And what would that be O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

"What are three things every women loves?.....chocolate, clothes, and jewlery......Right?"

"So Jack what you're saying is that if we try to focus as much as we can on getting them a gift in one of those three catagories we should be ok?"

"Yeah. Now come on lets go."

======================

Later that evening the group found themselves lounging around the living room with Teal'c kel-nor-reming in one of the Lazy-Boy chairs, Jack dozing in the other, Sam sleeping on the large couch, Daniel and Janet cuddled up together fast asleep on the smaller couch, and Cassie and Macein, both out cold, sprawled out on the floor, with Timber, who Janet had been kind enough to let stay inside for the night, in front of the lit fire place.

After a couple of hours or so Macein found himself waking up, earlier then he normally did, laying near the fire place. Figuring the only reason for waking up so early was do to the fact that he was freezing, despite his close proximity to the fire, Macein carefully got up, so as not to disturb any of the others, and went in search of his warm blanket.

Finding his blanket Macein stood in the middle of the room and gazed at the christmas tree: a Blue Spurce decorated with white lights set to random, slow, fade-and-glow, with shiny gold and white garlands, glass balls of different colors, candy canes, a varity of different ornaments, and of course the random clump of silver tinsel, here and there. Gazing at the christmas tree, for reasons Macein couldn't explain, gave him a sense of peace that he hadn't felt for awhile.

"It's beautiful looking isn't it?" Macein slightly jumped when he heard Daniel's voice, as he stood next to Macein. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's ok I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be up. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I got cold and went to find me a blanket. How do you people live like this?...with the cold I mean"

"I don't know we just do. And as for why I'm up, I guess I'm just worried about wether or not your moms going to like the gift I got her."

"Don't worry I'm sure that she'll love whatever you got her. And...uh..speaking of gifts do you..um..think maybe I could give yours now?"

"Can I ask why you want to give it to me now instead of waiting 'till tommorow?"

"Yeah..um...it's just that its kind of personal for me and not that I don't want others to see it, it's just I'm not really sure it's one of those gifts you want everyone to see. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I do. But I'll admit you've got my intrest peaked."

"Here." Macein handed Daniel a small box. Immeditly lifting the lid off the box Daniel found a ring that had two bands: gold and silver, intertwined and snaking around eachother holding a gem stone not quite like anything Daniel had ever seen, it almost looked like it was two different subutle colors: a light blue or purple, depending on where the light hit it. It wasn't exactly the fanciest ring Daniel had ever seen, but he felt that it had more value then any ring he'd ever seen before.

"It belonged to my mom....my birth mom...it was here wedding ring. I had Jack get it for me when he went back to the planet, that last time when they...you know. This rings been passed down for generations. It's tradition for the mother to give her wedding ring to her son to give to his future bride when the time comes for him to marry or if there is no son the mother gives it to the man wanting to marry her daughter to give to the daughter.

I don't really have any need for the ring right now so I want you to have it and before you say anything, don't think I didn't notice you eyeing those wedding rings at the jewlery store earlier today. Besides just because my birth mom won't have the chance to give it to me dosen't mean that maybe someday my other mom can't hand it down to me. Just think of this as my way of trying to keep at least one of my old family traditons alive. So how, when, or even if you use it or not is up to you now."

Saying all that he needed and wanted to say Macein went and settled back down on the floor closer to the fire and quickly drifted back to sleep. Seeing that the conversation was obviously over Daniel returned to his spot next to Janet and fell asleep as well.


	13. 13

The next day the adults found themselves beeing woken up by two excited kids and one energetic dog. The adults had just barly had enough time to get up, get dressed and eat before they were being herded back into the living room to open presents. Jack being the oldest human in the house got the job of handing out christmas gifts. Randomly picking out a gift from under the tree Jack looked at the name on it.  
  
"Alright Cassie it looks like you get the honor of going first this year." Jack handed Cassie a package. "And this first one is from your mom."  
  
"Cool it's my favorite bands new CD." Cassie squealed jumping up to give Janet a hug. "But how did you get this it's not supposed to be out for another month?"  
  
"Lets just say it pays to have friends in high places." Janet answered happy that Cassie liked her gift. Opening up the rest of her presents Cassie got more CD's, clothes, books, video games, movies, and many other things.  
  
"Ok next up is..." Jack again randomly grabbed a present. "Teal'c and your first gift is from Macein."  
  
Teal'c opened his gift and pulled out a beatiful looking picture frame made out of wood. The picture frame contained a copy of the english paper that Macein had written at the begining of the school year and in the bottom right corner a small picture of SG-1, General Hammond, Janet, Cassie, and Macein together, the first picture taken of all of them together. Looking closer Teal'c noted some symbols that he didn't reconize had been carved around the frame.  
  
"I made in shop class. It took me almost the whole first trimester to get it right." Macein informed Teal'c, when he saw Teal'c notice the symbols.  
  
"It is most beatiful, thank you. Although I am curious as to what the symbols mean."  
  
"Yeah it's my native writing. It says 'It's not blood that makes you a family, but the people'." Once everyone'd had the chance to admire the picture frame Teal'c resumed opening his presents. Teal'c was quite pleased with the gifts that he recived: Some hats, candles, the Aliens Quadrilogy box set and other DVDs, and as a gift from the entire SGC a portable DVD player so that he could watch all of his new DVDs.  
  
"Next...." Jack grabbed a gift, looked at it and grined, with a playful twinkle in his eyes. "Would be me." Opening the present that Sam and Cassie had gotten for him Jack smiled. They had gotten him a fancy new dress watch. "Sweet just what I needed, thanks Sam, Cass."  
  
"Yes well we figured it was about time that we replaced the one we accidentally ruined."  
  
"Ah yes the Easy Bake Oven incident....how could I forget?" Giving a fake shudder Jack contiued opening his gifts. As was usual Jack recived things to do with the Simpsons, fishing, and hockey.

The next person to open their presents was Macein. Tearing open his first gift Macein found that Jack had given him an electric guitar. "It's a Silvertone electric guitar."  
  
"Yeah I figured it was about time you learned how to play a musical instrument. And you seemed pretty intrested in that guitar a few weeks ago when we were in that music store. It's a starter kit, there's the guitar, an amp, guitar strap, extra strings, picks, and a how to book"  
  
"Thanks Jack." Digging into the rest of his gifts Macein got a portable CD player, some art supplies, and like Cassie also recived clothes, books, CD's, movies, and video games.  
  
"Oh before I forget there's one more present for you and Cassie hang on....." Jack got up and quickly dissapeared out side to his truck. Returning carrying two gifts Jack handed one to Macein and Cassie. Opening the presents both kids were suprised to find a laptop computer for each of them. "Now Doc before you say anything I didn't buy these all by myself. Everybody at the SCG chipped into to help buy them. And Cassie and Macein will be using them for their school work...right you two?"  
  
"Right." Both kids quickly answered wearing sly grins on their faces.  
  
"Good now lets get back to the presents. Daniel I belive you're up next."  
  
Deciding that he'd open his gifts from everyone else before he opened the one from Janet, Daniel started ripping into his gifts. Finally finished with opening his other gifts: books to do with acient cultures, movies, computer games, and more things to do with history, Daniel finally got to his present from Janet.  
  
Opening the gift Daniel was shocked at what he saw. "How.....Where....?" Was all Daniel could get out.  
  
"An old friend of mine has an intrest, almost to the point of obsession, with any thing old. I asked her to keep an eye out for it." Janet answered, enjoying seeing Daniel speechless.  
  
"Hey Space Monkey mind feeling in the rest of the class." Jack craned his head trying to get a look at what Janet had given Daniel.  
  
"It's a copy of one of the first books my dad ever wrote. I've been trying to find a copy of this for years. This is great Janet, thank you." Daniel leaned over and gave Janet a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ok movin' into non public friendly teritory there you two. Time to brake it up." Cassie warned, "Besides Mom you and Sam still have to open your presents."  
  
Soon there were only two presents left one for Sam from Jack and one for Janet from Daniel. By silent agreement Daniel let Jack give his present first. Sam smiled as Jack handed over her present.  
  
"Well it's to big to be a gift certific, thats good."  
  
"Hey I resent that. I may not be a genius but I'm at least smart enough to know not to get you a gift certific. Now open yor gift already."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam gave him a mock salute and opened her gift. "Jack this is perfect I've been meaning to get a new one of these." Sam held up a PDA.  
  
"Uh Jack it might just be me, but the last time I checked a PDA didn't fall under one of our three catagories." Daniel looked at Jack questioningly.  
  
"I know that, it's just that on are way to the store we needed to go to we passed by one of those electronic stores and they had one of these displayed in the window and the next thing I know I'm getting a light bulb going off in my head."  
  
"Three catagories?" Janet and Sam asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh that ones all yours Space Monkey. You brought it up you answer."  
  
"Chicken. You see we were kind of having trouble and couldn't think of what to get you two, so we sat down, logically thought it out and came up with three basic things that all women love: chocolate, clothes, and jewlery."  
  
"Really and what catagory does my gift fall under?"  
  
"You'll have to open it and find out."  
  
Not sure what to expect Janet carefully opened her present. Pulling the wrapping paper off Janet found a small lovely hand carved wooden chest. Inside she discovered a beatiful silver charm bracelet. Looking at the charms Janet, not needing to be told by Daniel, could tell that each charm represented certin moments in her and Daniel's lives over the years that they'd known eachother: First time they met, first date, first kiss, and many other firsts.  
  
"I love it. Thank you." Feeling Daniel let out the breath that he'd been holding Janet couldn't help but smile. 

The rest of the day was spent playing around with their presents and just enjoying the chance to spend the day together.


	14. 14

"I don't belive this, two hours, and she's still on the phone after two hours." Macein complained as he came down the stairs into the living room where Daniel and Janet were sitting on the couch and disscusing their plans for the evening. "Is this another one those female things?"

"Yup, afraid so." Daniel sympathized.

"Although it's more like a teenage female thing." Janet added in.

"Yeah thats what I figured."

Just then Cassie came bounding down the stairs. Spotting Macein sitting in one of the Lazy-Boys Cassie walked over and handed him the phone, "Here Ashly wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone Macein, not wanting the others to hear his conversation, retreated to the back deck.

"Hey Ash, whats up?"

"Hey Macein, I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to bail out on going to that New Years party tonight. My little brother's baby sitter had to cancel, because of a family emergency, and my parents already left for Denver and Phoenix is who knows where, so I have to watch Matt tonight. Again I'm so sorry, but I'll find away to make it up to you, I promise."

"Looks it no problem. To be honest I never really wanted to go to that party any way, I was only going because you were, since you would have been the only person there that I really knew."

"Really so you're not mad at me for bailing on you or any thing?"

"No I'm not mad, in fact I'm kind of relived that I don't have to go. Hey you know what, I got an idea why don't you bring Matt over here tonight, I can give you a hand, and we can still hang out together."

"Uh...I don't know..."

"Oh come on please it'll be fun. Besides your little brother adores me, he worships the ground I walk on and you know it."

"I don't know about the ground thing, but he does adore you. Ok I guess we could come over and hang out for a while."

"Good so I'll see you later tonight."

Walking back into the living room, Macein found himself under the gaze of three sets of curious eyes. Knowing what was coming next Macein tried to back peddle and make his escape up the stairs, but unfortunetly Cassie was able to block off his escape and his only other exit routes was being blocked by Janet and Daniel.

"So what exactly did Ashly want?" Cassie, seeing the look of resignation in Macein's eyes, started in on the questioning.

"Nothing, she was just letting me know that she wasn't going to the party tonight, that's all." Macein answered. "She has to baby sit Matt."

"So does that mean you're going to the party by yourself?" Daniel picked up the line of questioning.

"Actually no, I'm not going to go to the party since Ashly won't be there."

"So what do you plan on doing tonight?" Janet inquiered.

"Well I offered to help Ash baby sitt, so she's going to bring Matt over here later, so that we can still hang out. If thats ok."

"It's ok, but if you destroy the house I'm going to have your hide."

==========================

Later that night after Cassie had left to go to some sleep over thing and Daniel and Janet had left on their date, Ashly and Matt showed up at the door. Macein barly had time to get the door all the way open before the body of a six year old came hurddling towards him at full speed. From past experince Macein knew this was coming and braced himself for the impact.

"Macein!" Matt laughed as Macein scooped him up in his arms and swung Matt around before placing him back on the ground. Where Matt proceed to attach himself to one of Macein's legs waiting for a ride.

Of course at seeing this Ashly couldn't help but smile. No matter how many times she saw Macein interact with her little brother it still amazed her to see how well they got along considering the fact that Matt was a pretty shy kid by nature. But from the first day Matt met Macein, he adored the older boy as Macein did the younger boy.

"See I told you he adores me." Macein commented when he saw the amazed look on Ashly's face. "Now what do you say we get out of the doorway and go see what we can scrounge for dinner?"

With Matt still attached to his leg Macein, followed by Ashly, walked into the kitchen. After rumaging around in a few different places, Macein came up with a couple of choices.

"Alright Runt, what do you want to eat: Mac & Cheese or Romen Noodles?" Macein questioned looking down at Matt.

"Both." Matt replied.

"Both? Matt you can't have both." Ashly explained.

"I know, Matt, what do you say we start with the Mac & Cheese and if you're still hungry after that we'll see about the Romen Noddles?" Macein cut in before Matt could start arguing with Ashly. Seeing the node of approvel Macein and Ashly started cooking the Mac & Cheese.

Sitting down at the table Macein waited for Matt to climb up on his lap and then started to eat as well as help Matt from making to big of a mess. About half an hour later Matt had eaten all the Mac & Cheese that he could and was ready to do something else. After hours of playing all kinds of games, anything from airplane to playing with toys, with Matt, Ashly looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was only a little less than an hour to midnight, and decided it was time to get Matt settled down for bed.

"Alright Matt time to for you to go get ready for bed." Ashly ordered.

"But I don't want to go to bed, I'm not tired." Matt protested, while trying to hide a yawn. Not wanting to start an argument Ashly looked to Macein for help.

"Look Runt, Ashly didn't say you had to go to bed, just get ready for bed." Macein crouched down so that he was eye to eye with Matt.

"Yeah but when ever someone tells me to get ready for bed that usally means I have to go to bed."

"We'll not this time. This time you're going to get ready for bed and then we're going to watch a movie. But only after you have your pajamas on, ok?"

With a huge grin on his face Matt went to go get ready for bed. Standing back up Macein turned to find Ashly wearing a grin similar to Matt's. All of the sudden Ashly stepped up and gave Macein a kiss on the cheek.

"What.....what was that for?" Macein stamered momentarily stunned.

"For being able to manipulate my little brother so well."

"Oh..."

Before Macein could say any thing else Matt cam running back dressed in his pajamas ready for bed. Giving him a quick inspection and running through the standard questions like did he brush his teeth, Macein declared Matt ready for bed.

"So tell me what movie are we going to watch?" Matt demanded.

"I don't know, what movie do you want to watch?" Macein replied still feeling a little shell shocked from the kiss that Ashly had given him.

After thinking for a minute Matt ran over to the bag that had his things in it and pulled out a movie coming back he handed it to Macein.

"'Atlantis'....good choice little man. I've never seen this movie so it should be intresting to see."

"You've never seen 'Atlantis' only one of the greatest Disney movies ever made?"

"Nope."

"Well then come on."

Matt grabbed Macein's hand and started dragging him over to the couch, so that they could get the movie started. Putting the movie in the VCR Macein sat down on the couch with Ashly on one side and the arm rest on the other and waited for the movie to start. Not suprisingly Macein found him self being used as a chair once again as Matt crawled up onto Macein's lap, and snuggled up with his back resting against the arm rest and his head on Macein's shoulder.

By the time the movie was over Matt was sound asleep with one of Macein's arms wrapped around him and his other arm was gently wrapped around Ashly's shoulders. Giving Ashly a gentle squeez he gave a slight node of his head towards Matt when Ashly looked up at him. Ashly smiled when she saw Matt sound asleep on Macein's lap, looking for all the world like a little angle, or more like a little devil in disguise, either way he was still cute looking.

"What's up?" Ashly asked when she looked back up at Macein, and noticed the slightly distant look in Macein's eyes.

"What?...Oh nothing I was just thinking about how much that movie reminded me of Daniel it was kind of freaky."

"You know now that I think about it you're right that movie does tend to make one think of Daniel. Maybe it has to do with the whole archaeologist thing."

"Maybe" Macein then thought to himself 'If only you had any idea the real reason this movie reminds me of Daniel.'

Before anything else could be said both Macein and Ashly heard the front door opening. Taking his away from where it was resting on Ashly's shoulders, Macein looked over his shoulder towards the front door, while Ashly sat up straiter. Seeing Janet and Daniel walk through the door Macein motioned for them to be quiet, pointing to the still sleeping Matt and then looked up at the clock, suprised to see that it was almost one in the morning.

"Hey mom, Daniel." Macein greeted them whispering so as not to wake Matt up. "How was your date?"

"Lovely as always." Janet responded.

"And what about you two?"

"We had a great time." Ashly answered. "But I thinks it's time that Matt and I head home."

"I'll walk you." Macein then carefully got up off the couch picking Matt up in his arms and wrapping a blanket he'd pulled off the back of the couch, around Matt. Quickly gathering Matt's things up Ashly, followed by Macein, headed to the door saying her good nights to Daniel and Janet.

"So when do you think Macein will finally work up the nerve to offically ask Ashly out?" Daniel, who stood behind Janet with his arms around her waist and her head resting against his shoulder, asked as they watched the two friends through the front window.

"Hopefully not for along time to come." Janet answered as she turned around in Daniel's arms and gave him a quick kiss. "It's bad enough that Cassie is in the boys are good things stage, I don't need Macein to be in the girls are good things stage too. I don't think I could handle both of them in those stages at the same time, at least not yet any way."

Smiling Daniel just took Janet's hand and led her over to the couch, where they started to make out. After a few moments they heard Macein come through the front door. Appearing in the living room Macein spotted them and shook his head tiredly and headed towards the stairs and bed with a word.

====================

A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out but I hit a bit of a brick wall when it came to ideas, but I've now got a few its just a matter of finding the time to write them.

Also school will be starting real soon for me so updates may take alot longer then usual.


	15. 15

A/N: I Swear belongs to All-4-One and Need to Be Next to You belongs to Leigh Nash

Spending the last month trying to figure out something to do for Valentine's Day had nearly driven Daniel out of his mind, but with a week to go he felt that he'd finally figrued something out. It would take some doing, but Daniel was confident he could pull it off. First thing he needed to do was enlist the help of his friends.

"I've got it!." Daniel announced as he walked into Sam's lab, where Jack was busy toying around with Sam's equipment, keeping her from getting any of her work done (Not that she minded) and Teal'c was being Teal'c.

"Thats great. Now would you care to fill in the rest of the class on what exactly it is that you have?" Jack asked as Sam pulled the very expensive tool he'd been playing with out of his hand.

"Uh...what...oh...right sorry, I was talking about what I was going to do for Janet on Valentine's Day."

"Really after driving yourself crazy this last month you've finally settled on what you're going to do." Sam jumped in before Jack could come up with smart mouth comment, while also taking yet another expensive piece of equipment out of Jack's hands.

"Yup." Daniel nodded his head. "And I'm going to need your guys' help."

"That is wonderful news DanielJackson. I would be honored to help you in any way that I can." Teal'c spoke up and the others agreed.

"Thanks guys, now here's what I have planned....."

A week later Daniel's plan was ready to be excuted.

Walking into her office Janet was glad to finally be able to sit down and get off her feet, after the rough day that she'd had. First she had to deal with a number of her staff calling in sick, including Dr. Warner, which ment she had to do the pre-mission physicals for SG's 2, 4, 8, and 10, as well as the post mission physicals for SG's 3, 7, 9, and 11, (All of who, for some reason, had picked that day of all days to be difficult) and that had just been her morning.

Her afternoon had been filled with the return of SG-6, (with wounded) two days early, because of a run in with some unfriendly natives on the world they'd been exploring. And finally she'd just spent the last six hours in surgery fixing up the members of SG-12 after they'd had a run in with some Jaffa.

This all might not have been so bad if it had been any other day, but it was Valentine's and she hadn't even seen Daniel once all day. Just then Janet noticed a card, with her name on it, sitting on her desk. Picking up the card, Janet opened it and began to read the hand written message.

Dear Love,

My days and especially my nights are so empty without you! Waking up to the softness of your skin against mine, your hair gently brushing my cheek. I can feel you breathing as if you were a part of my own body. Looking at you as you dream. Gently "waking" you to the soft caresses of my hands. Your body yielding to me. I hope you come and see me soon. I can't stand another minute without you... I miss you so much!

Love,

Daniel

Deciding to do as the card asked Janet left her office to go see Daniel. Walking into Daniel's lab Janet was dissappointed to find that he wasn't there. She was just about to leave when she noticed a box sitting on Daniel's desk, walking over she found that, like before, there was a card with her name on it. Also this time there was a box of chocolates as well as the card. Janet again read the hand written message in the card.

My lovely Janet,

I Love You More Than Words Could Ever Express.  
You Are The Life In Me.  
You've Given Me Feelings I Have Never Felt Before.  
I Love The Way You Make Me Feel.  
I Am So Happy Being With You, And So Blessed To Know You.  
Without You, I Would Be Nothing.  
You Hold All Of My Hopes And Dreams Inside Of You;  
And For That, I Will Always Love You.

Love,

Daniel

Smiling Janet picked up the box of chocolates and headed for Sam's lab to see if maybe Daniel was there. Arriving at Sam's lab Janet found it deserted, looking towards one of the work benches Janet spotted some roses. Wandering over Janet found another card with her name, opening the card she read it.

My Dear,

I wonder if you know  
that I'm always thinking of you  
in a very special way.

I wonder if you know  
that you will always be  
in my heart and in my soul.

I wonder if you notice  
that I've never  
kept my eyes off you.

I wonder if you want to know  
that my heart has fallen for you.

Love,

Daniel

Janet, her smile growing bigger, went to pick up the roses to smell them. As she picked them up she noticed that each rose had a note attached to it, she read each one.

**This Rose is for Friendship**

**This Rose is for Love**

**This Rose is for Beauty**

**This Rose is for Money**

**This Rose is for Happiness**

**This Rose is for Popularity**

**This Rose is for Knowledge**

**This Rose is for Family**

**This Rose is for Honesty**

**This Rose is for Long Life**

At the moment not being able to think of where else Daniel might be Janet, with tears in her eyes and emotions running high, returned to her office. Entering her office Janet discovered a white box lying on her desk. Getting closer she found yet another card, which she proceeded to read.

Sweetheart,

I have this little box you see  
I handle with great care.  
It's a very special box for me  
I keep my heart in there.

I let it out from time to time  
It helps me learn to share.  
I hope the lessons that it gives  
Will teach me how to care.

I know that if I'm careful  
About whom I give it to,  
That I can learn my lessons  
And also learn from you.

I hope that when you have it  
Very careful you will be.  
For my heart is very fragile  
It's the biggest part of me.

So if I trust you with my heart  
Please don't go astray.  
I wouldn't want for us to part  
My heart to put back away.

Love,

Daniel

Lifting the lid off the box Janet found a beautiful, black, sexy dress. Taking the dress out of the box she noticed writing on the bottom of the box, it said: 'My love put this on, then step outside your office, and don't ask questions.'

Wanting to know more and more what Daniel was up to Janet quickly changed into the dress (which she found fit her perfectly and clung to all the right places) and stepped out of her office, where she found Jack leaning against the wall and holding a blind fold.

"Colonel wh....." Janet began to question

"Ah...as far as you're concered I know nothing about nothing, I'm just following orders so no questions." Jack interupted. "Now if you'll so kindly put this on?" Jack handed her the blind fold, which she put on.

Once the blindfold was in place Janet felt Jack gently take her are hand and carefully lead her down the hallway. Not being able to see Janet had no idea where they were going untill she felt the elevator, that Jack had placed them on, move up towards the surface. Reatching the surface Janet felt Jack release her hand and step back.

"Well Doc this is my stop. Carter and Teal'c will take it from here." Janet then felt Sam and Teal'c each gently take hold of her elbows and lead her away from the base and along a path leading into the woods that surrounded the base.

Curiosity getting the better of her Janet couldn't help but ask if either of them could tell her what Daniel was up to. Of course she recived answers similar to the one that Jack had given her. After several minutes or so of walking Janet's escorts brought her to a hault and gently guided her into to a chair that had obviously been set up there.

"Doctor Frasier, Major Carter and myself will be leaving now, but before you can remove your blind fold you will count to thirty, begining now." Teal'c informed Janet, as he and Sam left.

Finshed with her counting Janet removed her blind fold and looked around. Finding herself seated at a table set for two, that was placed in the middle of a beatiful clearing, with a lovely waterfall in the backround, it reminded her of the opening scene from 'Beauty and the Beast'. The fact that the sun was just begining to set helped to enhance to the beauty of her surroundings.

Finally looking closer at the table she was seated at Janet once again found a card for her.

Love of my life,

I've nothing else to offer,  
so it's love to you I'll send.  
It's nothing that I borrowd,  
and it's nothing that I'd lend.  
It has no dollar value  
and can't be over used.  
It isn't fragile so it will not break,  
but often it's abused.  
I've given it to others,  
but each time it's unique.  
Its meaning is always different,  
depending on what you seek.  
It's something you can store away  
to feel when you're in need;  
but never is it on display,  
it's beauty can't be seen.  
I'm giving it to you,  
no "strings attached",  
no "costly warranty".  
Because this love that I am sending  
has a lifetime guarantee!!

Reading the card Janet felt herself tear up again. Just then she felt Daniel come up behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"You know it's a good thing you're a doctor." Daniel began to whisper into Janet's ear. "Because I've lately noticed that I've been having these unusal symptoms: Shortness of breath, trouble sleeping, increased heart beat, and so on just to list a few."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but you know what I think I've figured out the cause of these symptoms."

"And that would be?"

"Only the most beautiful, talented, sweetest, and most caring person I've ever met and who just happens to be sitting in front of me at this very moment. I hope you like everything."

"Daniel this place is beatiful, when did you find it? I mean I've hiked through these woods a few times and never even knew this place was here."

"Yes well you're not the only one. As far as I know, aside from myself and a very small hand full of base personal nobody knows about this place. I spent hours hiking through the woods just to find it."

"You did that for me?"

"Yup only the best for you. Now may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Daniel gently pulled Janet from her seat (giving her a good look at what he was wearing: black dress shoes, black dress pants that weren't to tight or to lose, a nice red dress shirt that showed his muscular figure and a black jacket) and lead her to one side of the clearing. Before Janet could say anything about there being no music Daniel began to softly sing into her ear.

"Been running from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside  
  
But I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you  
Oh I ...  
Oh I...  
I need to share every breath with you  
Share every breath with you  
Oh I ...  
Oh I...  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look in to your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Hear with, near with you  
Oh I...  
I need to be next to you  
  
Need to be... next to you  
  
Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bare the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore  
  
But I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you  
Oh I ...  
Oh I...  
I need to share every breath with you  
Share every breath with you  
Oh I ...  
Oh I...  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look in to your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Hear with, near with you  
Oh I...  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all time  
Hold you for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you  
Oh I ...  
Oh I...  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms, babe  
In my arms, babe  
Oh I...  
Oh I...  
I need to be next to you  
Oh I...  
Oh I...

Hearing Daniel sing was the last straw and Janet finally let some of her unshed tears flow. Right then and there Janet decided that Daniel was the most caring, passionate, and romantic man she'd ever met and that she'd do anything to keep him in her life. 'What did I do to deserve a man like this?' Janet thought to herself as she rested her head on Daniels chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I take it from your reaction that you're pleased with everything." Daniel asked as he lead Janet back to her seat and then took his

"Oh yes very pleased. Although I would like to know how you pulled this all off with out me finding out?" Janet replied.

"Alot of hard work and help from SG-1, your staff, and the other SG teams."

"Ok I understand SG-1 helping you out, but what did my staff and the other SG teams have to do with all of this?"

"Uh....well you know how Doctor Warner and some of your nurses called in sick and how SG's 2, 4, 8, 10, 3, 7, 9, and 11 were all being difficult? that was all organised in order to keep you busy so that me and SG-1 could get everything ready for this afternoon.

Of course the early arrival of SG's 6 and 12, which was sooo not apart of the plan by the way, kind of through a monkey wrench into to things, but with some quick thinking we were able to push our time table back and keep this from becoming a compleat disaster."

Leaning over the table Janet captured Daniel's lips in a breath taking kiss. After finally breaking apart they gazed deeply into eachothers eyes. Janet could feel her heart racing as she saw all of the emotions reflecting in Daniel's eyes. Daniel swallowed hard as he felt himself being seduced by the expression in Janet's eyes and wondered, not for the first time, what he'd done to merit the love of this woman.

"What?" Janet asked when she saw the slightly puzzled look on Daniel's face.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what exactly it was that I did that made you fall in love with me, making me one of the luckiest guys that ever lived."

"And why would you want to know that?"

"So that I could do it again, an again, an again causing you to fall in love with me all over again every day."

Seeing that Janet was at a loss for words Daniel took the opportunity to slip for his seat on to his knees pull out a small velvet box and place a ring on her fingure. Janet's mind reconized the smbolic gesture, but couldn't process much of anything beyond the sight of Daniel down on his knees.

"Janet I don't pretend to know how or why you could ever love a guy like me, just that you do. I love you with every bit of my heart. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you and I want to spend every minute of my life with you by my side. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Still at a loss for words and not trusting herself to speak just yet Janet pulled Daniel into one of the most breath taking and passionate kisses the two had ever shared. Neither of them had noticed that they'd ended up on the ground, untill they broke apart for some much needed air.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Daniel joked.

"Yes you can take that as a yes." Janet answered, then took a closer look at the ring Daniel had given her. "Wait isn't this...?

"Yeah... yeah it is. Macein gave it to me last Christmas....." Daniel told Janet about the conversation the he and Macein had had. "I think that in his own way he was givning me his blessing and saying that he'd be ok with me becoming a more permanet part of the family."

"I had no idea this ring was that important. I mean I've only seen him with it a few times and he just told me that it belonged to his family, nothing else. I'm honored that he'd trust us enough to help keep one of his family traditions alive."

"I know what you mean. It's nice that he'd let us be apart of his old life if even only a little bit. Now what do you say we get off the ground and eat our dinner before it gets any colder then it already is?"

"On one conditon....you promise me another dance and song when we're done eating."

"Promise."

They spent the next half hour or so eating their meal and enjoying each others company. With the light fading Janet noticed that lights had been strung through the trees surronding the clearing and were begining to turn on giving a soft glow of light to the area.

With their meal done Janet gently grabbed Daniel's hand and lead him over to where they'd danced earlier. Pulling Janet as close as he could Daniel began to sing to her again.

I swear,  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
And I swear,  
Like the shadows that's by your side.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes,  
I know what's weightin' on your mind,  
But you can be sure I know my part,  
Coz I'll stand beside you through the years,  
You'll only cry those happy tears,  
And though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart.  
  
I swear,  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
I'll be there,  
I swear,  
Like the shadows that's by your side,  
I'll be there,  
For better or worse,  
Till death do us part,  
I'll love you with every single beat of my heart,  
And I swear.  
  
I'll give you everything I can,  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands,  
And we'll hang some memories on the wall.  
And when,  
Just the two of us are there,  
You won't have to ask if I still care,  
Cause as time turns the page,  
My love won't age at all.  
  
I swear,  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
I'll be there,  
I swear,  
Like the shadows that's by your side,  
I'll be there,  
For better or worse,  
Till death do us part,  
I'll love you with everybeat of my heart,  
And I swear.  
  
I swear,  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
I'll be there,  
I swear,  
Like the shadows that's by your side,  
I'll be there,  
For better or worse,  
Till death do us part,  
I'll love you with every single beat of my heart,  
I swear.  
I swear.  
I swear.

Finishing his song Daniel found himself being pulled into another passionate kiss. After spending several more minutes in each others arms the two finally pulled apart and decided that it was time to head back down the mountain.

Part way down the path Daniel noticed Janet give a slight shiver and so with out saying a word Daniel slipped off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Feeling Daniel place his jacket around her shoulders Janet smiled up at him in a slient thank you and tightened her hold around his waist.

Reatching the bottom of the mountain Daniel and Janet spotted Jack and Sam waiting, most likely to pump them for information. Not yet ready for their peaceful evening to end the two love birds tried to steer clear of their three friends.

"Hold it right there you two!" Jack ordered as he spotted Daniel and Janet attempting to get into Daniel's car.

"Dam it that close." Daniel whispered under his breath while holding his fingers up and slightly apart. "Another few minutes and we would have made a clean get away." This of course caused Janet to smile, but before she could say anything Jack and Sam reached them.

"You two didn't really think you could get away from us that easy?" Jack smirked putting both hands on Daniel's shoulders and turning him around.

"Well you can't blame us for trying" Daniel mock glared at him. "So where's Teal'c?"

"Back inside said something about not wanting to intrude, but what does he know?"

"Alright lets see it." Sam ordered cutting in to the conversation.

"See what?" Janet asked with an inocent look on her face.

"Don't play inocent, you know exactly what I mean. Now let's see the ring, it was the one thing that Daniel wouldn't let us have any part of."

Seeing the 'Who me? Never. I have no idea what you're talking about' look on Daniel face Janet couldn't help but laugh. Holding her hand up Janet saw recongition filter acrosst Jack and Sam's faces as they got a look at the ring. Janet quickly told them what Daniel had told her about the ring before they could start asking questions.

After spending several more minutes talking Daniel (after promising Jack that he could plan the bachelor party) and Janet (Promising Sam that she could help plan the wedding) were finally able to leave and head home.


End file.
